Happy Christmas, Love
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: One shot. On love is what they called it, and on friendship too. Just three words can describe it; Happy Christmas, Love.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing that you recognize is mine. The characters belong to JK, and I'm simply borrowing them for the time being.  
**Author's Notes: **These are two of my favorite ships, Harry/Draco and Ginny/Luna. Also, I wrote this on Christmas of 06, but I thought I'd post it as a late Christmas pressie to those of you who actually read and like some of the crazy H/D things I write and need to update! Tell me what you like and Enjoy!  
**Summary:** On love is what they called it, and on friendship too. Just three words can describe it; Happy Christmas, Love.

"He's got the fudge."

"I heard you the first time you said that, Malfoy."

"But he's got the sodding fudge!"

Ginny groaned in to her hands. It was like watching two five year olds fight over the last cookie in the cookie jar - only that had been last night. Now they were fighting over who had the fudge. If it weren't for the fact the Ron had just run up the stairs with the last bite of fudge, she was sure that Malfoy would jump on Harry and try to eat him. Not that he didn't attempt to do that at least three times a day. It was a rather scary thought, and she chose not to think about it.

So she sat there, huddled up against the arm of one of the couches, wrapped in a blanket her mum had knitted for her for Christmas, watching the two boys bicker in front of the morning fire, practically throwing each others presents at the other. Malfoy continued to scowl about the fudge, and how unjust it was that he had only two fudge squares before Ron ran back up the stairs to deliver Hermione and the rest theirs. Harry rolled his eyes and swatted him with a pillow before throwing yet another present at him. Again, Malfoy scowled, and eyed the present that now lay in his lap.

He eyed the wrapping paper. "Think you used enough tape?" He snickered, watching Harry's face flush, and from the couch, Ginny stifled a laugh.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Harry grumbled to himself. He pushed himself up to leave the room, but Malfoy caught him around the wrist and pulled him back down with a yelp.

Malfoy kissed the side of Harry's neck as he began unwrapping the present, now with his boyfriend sprawled over his lap. "You're impossible," he stated simply, ripping off the last of the paper, and finally flipping over the box.

Of course, in the box was one thing that even Ginny least expected to be in there. A box of fudge. But was even more important than just the chocolate that the box held within, was what the box held on top of it. A ring. From where she sat, Ginny could see exactly what ring it was: Harry's house ring. Like a dumbstruck chicken, she glanced back and forth between the two boys seated on the floor, resisting the urge to squeal and jump on them both, she played with the ring that was around her own finger, settling back into the couch.

"It's a ring."

"Well spotted."

Malfoy blinked, picking the red and gold ring, holding it in the palm of his hand. "It's your house ring, Potter."

"Would you like a prize, Malfoy?"

There was a long pause from both of them, in which Harry sat up, and Malfoy just stared down at the ring. Of course, the silence didn't last long.

"Has he got his ring yet? Oh, poo," came the sleepy voice of Luna and she slumped into the room, taking a seat on the couch next to Ginny. "He's just staring at it. What's the fun in staring at it? It's a promise ring. Ginny, don't you remember when I gave you yours?" The Ravenclaw went on, before being cut off by a yawn.

Of course to that Ginny sat up straight, looking over at Luna. "You're the one who told Harry to give Malfoy his ring?"

Luna beamed. "I gave you mine, didn't I?" she smiled, tugging the blanket on top of her as well, before snuggling closer to Ginny. She held up her hand, where placed on one of her fingers was a red and gold ring identical to the one in Malfoy's hands. And then she held up Ginny's hand, placing it into her own, smiling at the ring that bore the colors of the Ravenclaw house. "They mean love, friendship, and promise. The promise binds the one you give to to yourself. But it has to be a mutual promise."

Ginny stared at the girl in his arms a moment. "Luna, hush," she said, kissing the girl on the forehead and wrapping her arms around her waist.

And while Luna had been explaining, Malfoy had taken Harry's hand, and placed his house ring in the palm of the other boys hand.

The box of fudge left unnoticed. And just like Ginny had thought, Malfoy tackled Harry, and pinned him to the floor.

"What's my prize?" Malfoy asked.

Harry grinned up at his boyfriend, taking the ring from his hands and putting it on his finger. Red and gold weren't Malfoy's color, but the ring, Harry figured looked perfect on him, and he put Draco's ring on his finger. "You've already got it."

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
